Un amour de mafieux
by LaFaucheuse01
Summary: Recueil d'OS. KHR x Reader. Voilà. J'ai jamais fait un résumé aussi court. Venez lire, s'il-vous-plaît *essaye de vous appâtez avec des bonbons* Petit, petit
1. Umbrella (Takeshi Yamamoto)

Bonjour à toutes et à tous (franchement j'ai l'impression que j'ai dit que ça TOUTE la journée u_u)

Certains me connaissent peut-être grâce à **_100 choses à faire dans Katekyo Hitman Reborn, His Varia Materials_** et _**His Vongola Materials.**_ Et bien j'ai décidée de me mettre au Various x Reader.

Voilà il faut savoir que je débute dans ce genre là donc je suis désolée si les drabbles ne correspondent pas à votre attente. Surtout qu'il y a BEAUCOUP de personnages canons... *tousse* intéressants je veux dire.

Mais je vous laisse faire votre propre avis et je vous dit bonne lecture ^^

* * *

 ** _Umbrella (Takeshi Yamamoto)_**

* * *

 ** _« You had my heart, and we'll never be world apart_**

 ** _Maybe in magazines, but you'll still be my star_**

 ** _Baby cause in the dark, you can see shiny cars_**

 ** _And that's when you need me there_**

 ** _With you I'll always share »_**

* * *

Tu haïssais la pluie.

Fixant les nuages noirs dans le ciel, tu ne pouvais t'empêcher de pousser un soupir. Bien entendu, il a fallu qu'aujourd'hui tu te sois levée en retard et, que, par conséquent, tu oublies ton parapluie chez toi.

Perdue dans tes pensées, tu songeais au trajet que tu allais devoir faire, à patauger dans la flotte. A tous les coups, tu finirais au lit avec un bon gros rhume.

Prenant une grande respiration, tu t'apprêtais à quitter ton abri de fortune quand tu entendis quelqu'un t'appeler :

« Hey (Y/N) ! »

Ecarquillement légèrement les yeux, tu observas l'adolescent qui se dirigeait vers toi, ton cœur s'emballant dans ta poitrine.

Takeshi Yamamoto. Le garçon dont tu avais secrètement le béguin.

Vous vous connaissiez depuis l'école primaire. A l'époque vous étiez même bons amis. Cependant en grandissant vous avez fini par prendre des chemins différents. Ce qui ne t'as guère empêcher de développer des sentiments pour lui.

« Salut Takeshi-kun, tu le salue, en tâchant d'être le plus neutre possible.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toute seule ? Tu ne devrais pas être déjà rentrée ?

\- Si, tu soupires, mais j'ai oublié mon parapluie ce matin et j'avais l'espoir que le temps se calme. Mais j'ai l'impression que c'est encore pire qu'avant. »

Tu tentes alors un rire pour cacher ton malaise. Mais cela sonnait faux.

« Allez viens, je te raccompagne ! »

Tu ouvris la bouche, surprise.

« Tu n'es pas obligé tu sais !

\- Ah, ah ! Ne t'en fais pas. »

Tout le long du trajet, tu ne peux t'empêcher de rougir alors que vous parliez de tout et de rien. Ne pouvant te retenir de le contempler.

Yamamoto était beau. Personne ne pouvait prétendre le contraire. Et surtout pas toi.

Ses yeux bruns pétillants. Son sourire si éclatant. Son rire…

Vous échangez un regard. Vos deux corps séparés par son parapluie bleu.

« Nous voilà arrivés à destination !

\- Merci de m'avoir raccompagné Takeshi-kun ! »

Tu hésites un instant avant de lui demander timidement :

« Ça te dit de rentrer ? Ma mère serait ravie de te revoir !

\- Ce serait avec plaisir mais j'ai promis à mon père de l'aider au magasin.

\- Oh, je vois. »

Tu ne pouvais t'empêcher d'être déçue.

« Hey, tu pourrais venir à l'entraînement de demain ! »

Tes yeux s'illuminèrent à cette idée.

« Vraiment ?

\- Ah, ah bien sûr ! »

Il rit face à ta joie.

Et depuis ce jour, tu n'as jamais autant aimé oublier ton parapluie un jour de pluie.

* * *

Yamamoto est un de mes chouchous parmi les nombreux personnages de KHR (mais mon chouchou ultime c'est Squalo bien entendu~)

Les paroles viennent de la chanson "Umbrella" de Rihanna.

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ou même des conseils, je suis preneuse.

Le prochain personnage sera... *roulements de tambours* Gokudera-kun !

Je vous dit à la prochaine alors ^^

LaFaucheuse01


	2. Smoke (Hayato Gokudera)

Salut à tous. Oui je sais, je suis méga en retard ! M'apprendra à pas savoir gérer mon temps entre mes autres fanfic', mes jeux (je suis une grosse geek) et mon boulot x( du coup pour me "rattraper" j'ai fait un chapitre plus long que le premier.

J'espère que vous me pardonnerez u_u

En passant je tiens à vous remerciez. Vous êtes déjà 3 à suivre cette fanfic' et 4 à l'avoir mis en favoris. En "seulement" une soixantaine de vues. Sans oublier **Deamon13, Amnesia Riku, Serena Raventy** et **Akemi** qui m'ont laissé une review.

Pour répondre à **Akemi** , je ferais peut-être un Alaude x Reader mais pour l'instant il n'est pas sur ma liste d'idées. Mais plus tard,peut-être, si j'ai de l'inspiration...

Mais bref. Je vous souhaite bonne lecture en espérant que ça vous plaira !

* * *

 ** _Smoke (Hayato Gokudera)_**

* * *

 ** _« Keep dreaming, baby girl, keep your head up high_**

 ** _Waiting for your mama to sing lullabies_**

 ** _Well daddy isn't here and mama's smoking stacks_**

 ** _Oh, headaches from the smoke you smell ain't getting wrecked »_**

* * *

Tu n'aimais pas la fumée de cigarette qui s'échappait de la bouche de ton camarade de classe.

Non seulement tu ne supportais pas l'odeur mais la fumée te faisait tousser au point d'en avoir les larmes aux yeux. Si bien que tu faisais en sorte de te tenir le plus loin possible de Gokudera quand il fumait.

« Gokudera ! tu cries. Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas fumer quand tu venais chez moi ! »

Il laisse échapper un soupir, ce qui eux pour effet de t'envoyer de la fumée dans le visage. Et donc de te faire tousser.

« Bakadera ! tu ne peux t'empêcher de l'insulter entre deux toux.

\- Comment viens-tu de m'appeler ?!

\- Tu m'as très bien entendue, tête de poulpe !

\- Espèce de… » il commence à grogner.

Tu ne comprenais définitivement pas pourquoi votre professeur d'histoire avait insisté pour que vous fassiez votre exposé ensemble. Certes, vous étiez nulle et lui, doué mais il n'était pas le seul !

… En fait si, il était le seul. Personne n'avait d'aussi bonnes notes que lui et tu le savais parfaitement.

Poussant un soupir, tu essayas de te reconcentrer sur votre devoir en ignorant les propos du métisse.

La semaine promettait d'être longue…

* * *

« Bakadera ! »

Celui-ci sursauta quand tu posas les mains sur sa table, manquant de faire crier Tsuna qui se tenait près de lui.

« Quoi ? cracha l'argenté.

\- Où est notre devoir ?

\- Comment ça notre devoir ? il insista, les sourcils froncés.

\- Ne fais pas le crétin ! C'est toi qui l'as non ?

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles idiote ? C'est toi qui devais t'en occuper !

\- Mais puisque je te dis que non ! » tu continues de crier.

Vous vous foudroyez du regard, tous deux persuadés que l'autre était responsable de la disparition de votre « projet ».

« Si j'ai bien compris, vous avez perdu votre devoir. »

A tes côtés, Gokudera. En face de vous, votre professeur d'histoire que ne semblait pas ravi de la révélation que vous veniez de lui faire.

Tiens, c'est marrant. A force de regarder le sol depuis que vous aviez tous les deux débarquez dans la salle de classe, tu venais juste de remarquer qu'il était plutôt joli, en soi.

Tu redresses cependant la tête en attendant le professeur soupiré.

« Très bien. Je vais vous accordez une semaine de délai. Une seule. Si d'ici vendredi prochain je n'ai toujours pas votre devoir fini sur mon bureau, je vous collerai est-ce bien clair ?

\- Oui sensei, répondit Gokudera, presque blasé.

\- Merci sensei ! » t'exclames-tu.

Tu laisses échapper un soupir de soulagement en quittant la pièce pendant que ton camarade pousse un grognement.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que je doive encore de supporter pendant une semaine.

\- La faute à qui ?

\- Certainement pas de la mienne.

\- Pardon ? »

Et voilà, c'était reparti pour une dispute.

Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris d'accepter de faire équipe avec lui au juste ?

* * *

Tu n'arrivais toujours pas à croire où tu te trouvais à cet instant. Soit dans l'appartement de Gokudera.

Parce que oui, Hayato Gokudera, le futur « bras-droit » du « Juudaime » avait son propre appartement. Et non, il ne vivait pas dans le placard de Tsuna comme tu l'avais toujours pensé.

Tu regardais définitivement trop Bleach.

« C'est joli chez toi. » tu n'avais pas pu t'empêcher de commenter, dans l'idée d'être sympathique avec le métisse.

Celui-ci avait vaguement grogné un « Merci » qui, en soi, était déjà pas mal quand on connaissait son attitude avec toute autre personne qui n'était pas son « Juudaime ».

« Tu ne peux pas faire attention !

\- D-Désolée ! »

Gokudera était furieux. Enfin, quoi de plus normal vu que tu venais de renverser ton verre d'eau sur votre brouillon.

« Tu n'es vraiment qu'une idiote ! Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi je suis obligé de faire équipe avec toi ! »

Ce fut le coup de grâce. Cela faisait des semaines que tu te retenais. Te retenais de ne pas hurler tout ce que tu avais sur le cœur. De ne pas pleurer devant lui. Tout ça fichu en un instant.

Tu finis par craquer :

« Et moi je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment j'ai fait pour tomber amoureuse d'un garçon aussi détestable que toi ! »

Voilà. C'était dit.

Il y eut un moment de flottement où vous réalisez tous les deux les mots qui venaient de sortir de ta bouche.

« … Quoi ? » finit par articuler Gokudera.

Personne ne saurait dire exactement qui était le plus rouge entre vous deux.

« Qu-Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

\- Et bien je… »

Tu te redresses soudainement, prise de panique et fait la première chose qui te passe par la tête.

Tu prends la fuite.

* * *

Le lendemain, tu revins en cours, les yeux cernés et les joues rouges de gêne. Tu avais passé la matinée à fuir Gokudera et ses regards. Ce qui était assez difficile quand on savait que vous étiez dans la même classe. Heureusement, tu faisais en sorte de te faufiler dans la foule pour ne pas avoir à le croiser.

Mais on ne pouvait fuir le destin.

« (Y/N) attends ! »

Tu manquas de glisser en l'entendant t'appeler par ton prénom. C'était bien la première fois qu'il le faisait depuis que vous vous connaissiez.

« Gokudera ? »

Celui-ci t'attrapa le poignet, comme pour t'empêcher de fuir.

« Gokudera ? tu l'appelas de nouveau, les joues rouges.

\- Je… Je… bredouilla-t-il avant de laisser échapper un râle. Bon sang ! Pourquoi est-ce si difficile ? »

Il ferma les yeux, semblant chercher à se concentrer.

Tu sentis ton cœur s'emballer quand il les rouvrit et posa son regard sur toi.

« Tu es une idiote. »

Okay. Tu ne t'attendais pas vraiment à ça.

En voyant tes yeux se remplirent de larmes, il se mit à paniquer.

« Non, ne pleures pas ! Je… Et puis merde ! »

Ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les tiennes dans un baiser qui se voulut maladroit mais qui fit bondir ton cœur dans ta poitrine.

Hayato Gokudera était en train de t'embrasser. LE garçon que toutes les filles se disputaient à Namimori. Celui pour qui tu étais tombé amoureuse sans trop savoir comment. Il t'embrassait. Toi. La fille la plus invisible de la classe.

Tu n'avais jamais été aussi heureuse de ta vie.

Vos lèvres se quittèrent finalement. Tu ne peux alors t'empêcher d'admirer les rougeurs sur les joues du métisse alors qu'il collait son front sur le tien.

« C'est la déclaration la plus ridicule que j'ai jamais vue, tu ne peux t'empêcher de le taquiner dans un léger rire.

\- Tais-toi idiote. » bredouille-t-il, rougissant davantage.

Tellement tsundere~

Dire que tout ça avait commencé par un devoir.

…

Minute !

« Le devoir !

\- Quoi le devoir ?

\- C'est toi qui l'a non ?

\- Euh…

\- …

\- …

\- ON N'A OUBLIE LE DEVOIR ! »

* * *

Je m'excuse d'avance si Gokudera vous paraît OOC, n'hésitez pas à me le dire d'ailleurs (c'est dur de cerner quelqu'un qui n'a d'yeux que pour son "Juudaime")

Les paroles viennent de "Smoke" de Melanie Martinez.

Le prochain chapitre sera sur...

Xanxus Bossu~

Je ne peux malheureusement pas vous promettre quand le chapitre arrivera mais j'essayerais (je dis bien essayer) de faire de mon mieux.

Sur ceux, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review et je vous dit à la prochaine.

LaFaucheuse01


End file.
